


Love Me Like You Do

by Lobelia



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Leg Injury, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Romance, Songfic, Thor is a Guardian somehow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobelia/pseuds/Lobelia
Summary: ... но он слишком близко, до рваного пульса близко, и она сконцентрироваться не способна ни на чем другом, и даже боль в ушибленной лодыжке отступает перед жаром внутри.





	Love Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Ellie Goulding - Love Me Like You Do
> 
> Да, та самая песня х) Нет, здесь ничего такого не будет, рейтинг как бы намекает) Просто она очень подходит по атмосфере, да и словами тоже в какой-то степени)
> 
> Изначально планировала выложить это как вторую часть "Burn", потому что они связаны темой признания и внутреннего пламени, но потом передумала.
> 
> Сразу говорю, что я не эксперт по ушибам и растяжениям и тем более не представляю, каким образом с ними можно справляться в космосе, так что импровизация - наше все. И вообще матчасть тут не главное, главное - чувства)
> 
> Очередное пост-ВБ, где все выжили, и Тор - неофициальная часть Стражей. В канонности героев все еще не уверена.

\- Ты как, идти можешь?

Тор наклоняется, протягивая ей руку. С его помощью Гаморе удается подняться, но боль вспышкой пронзает, едва она пробует наступить на ушибленную ногу.

\- Черт! - чуть ли не шипит, ухватившись за него. Надо же было так неудачно споткнуться! Эта миссия с самого начала пошла как-то неправильно. Уже решение разделиться на этой планете показалось ей не самым разумным, однако она здесь оказалась в меньшинстве. А потом еще и растянуться на земле ухитрилась самым нелепым способом, и как итог - стала теперь совсем бесполезной для команды.

Но Тор, похоже, унывать не собирается.

\- Ладно, - говорит он, - есть идея получше, - и в следующее мгновение легко подхватывает ее на руки.

\- Ты что делаешь? - Гамора волей-неволей вынуждена вцепиться в его плечи.

\- Надо же как-то доставить тебя обратно на корабль, - Тор улыбается, встречая ее изумленный взгляд. - Не волнуйся, не уроню.

Его почти опьяняющая близость, если честно, волнует ее гораздо больше. Настолько близко он не был, кажется, со времен их знакомства. И пока он неторопливо шагает в сторону "Бенетара", Гамора ловит себя на том, что ей нестерпимо хочется уткнуться носом в его шею и вдыхать, вдыхать его теплый, по-настоящему мужской запах до головокружения.

Ей хочется, чтобы он не отпускал ее.

 

Но уже на корабле - на ближайшем попавшемся сиденье - вновь приходится вспомнить о поврежденной ноге. Гамора кривится, пытаясь стащить обувь и при этом по минимуму задеть ушибленное место.

\- Позволь мне, - Тор опускается рядом, и их руки случайно соприкасаются, когда он берет дело на себя. Гамора почти вздрагивает от горячего покалывания пробежавших мурашек и тут же старается выровнять дыхание, чтобы он ничего не заметил.

\- Надо приложить что-нибудь холодное, - говорит она, морщась. Квилл часто упоминал, что именно так делают на Земле.

\- Сейчас, - порывшись в холодильнике, он возвращается, и уже через мгновение дергающая боль притупляется приятной прохладой. - Так легче?

\- Кажется... - ее не перестает удивлять этот контраст: столько в нем силы, невероятной мощи, способной планету разнести - и как мягко и осторожно он с ней обращается, словно она редчайшее сокровище.

Гаморе хочется встряхнуть головой, развеять непрошеные мысли, от которых в груди растет, ширится, бурлит что-то ослепительно жаркое и тягуче нежное одновременно. О товарищах бы лучше подумать, о том, что без них вся тщательно спланированная миссия наверняка полетит к чертям...

... но он вновь слишком близко, до рваного пульса близко, и она сконцентрироваться не способна ни на чем другом, даже боль в ушибленной лодыжке отступает перед жаром внутри.

Он голову ей кружит своими улыбками, прикосновениями заставляет вспыхивать, как сверхновая - и ведь не догадывается. Не догадывается, что наваждением стал с самой первой встречи, с того непринужденного похлопывания по плечу и рассказа про проблемы в семье.

Наваждением цвета весеннего неба и искрящихся молний, чище любого бриллианта и ярче тысячи звезд.

Тор хочет встать - надо же все-таки связаться с остальными - но она останавливает его, ладонью касаясь заросшей щеки, неуверенно проводит пальцами, не опуская при этом взгляда.

\- Гамора... - произносит он совершенно другим тоном, хрипловатым, низким, в глазах прозрачных, как родниковая вода - растерянность и еще что-то, глубокое, затаенное, сводящее с ума.

Он смотрит на нее снизу вверх, и это отчего-то лишь усиливает пламя: он словно бы полностью в ее власти.

Невозможно красивый. Невозможно сильный. Невозможно притягивающий.

_Невозможный._

Она наклоняется и молча его целует. Он отвечает, медленно и все так же осторожно, будто давая ей шанс отступить.

Только Гамора отступать не собирается.

Она подается вперед, жадно скользя руками по его плечам, спине, пока он бережно удерживает ее за талию. Позабытый холодный компресс падает на пол, но Гамору меньше всего сейчас заботит боль. Ее мир рассыпается, сосредотачиваясь в нем, умопомрачительном, пахнущем солнцем, до красноватых всполохов перед глазами, до бархатной легкости в голове, во всем теле, словно она вот-вот взлетит.

От поцелуев его терпко-медовых по коже разряды, будто он молниями своими прошивает ее насквозь - только эти вреда не причиняют.

_Люби так, как любишь._

_Касайся так, как касаешься._

Остальное значения не имеет.

\- Надо чаще носить тебя на руках, - выдыхает он, когда она наконец отстраняется.

Гамора не может сдержать мягкого смешка.

\- Ну, моя нога заживет не быстро, так что...

Он опять улыбается своей восхитительной улыбкой, заправляя прядь волос ей за ухо.

Кажется, сегодняшняя миссия оказалась не такой уж и провальной.


End file.
